


Siblings, Siblings, We Are Siblings

by KarenHardy



Series: Carry On Wayward Winchesters [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Just the Winchesters being dorks.





	Siblings, Siblings, We Are Siblings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERROR404CANNOTFUNCTION](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERROR404CANNOTFUNCTION/gifts).



Recce stomped into the room and sat next to Sam.

“Love is dead and never existed. All you did was betray me as I lay sick and festering. You are the definition of dread.” She moaned.

“Pretty sure you stole that from a Tumblr post.” Sam said, not looking up from his book. “What’s wrong?”

“Dean stole my frozen Arby’s fries.” She pouted.

* * *

“I can’t believe you don’t like Disney movies, Dean!” Recce accused. “How dare you?”

“I never said I don’t like Disney movies, just not  _ that _ one.”

* * *

The three Winchesters sat at the table arguing when-

“Oh for the love of Chuck why don’t you just bite me, bitch?!” Dean snapped at his sister.

True to the ‘request’, (if you could call it that), she vaulted over the table and grabbed his arm, sinking her teeth into the flesh by his wrist. He yanked his arm away once he snapped out of the shock.

“What the fuck was that?!”

She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

“You told me to bite you.”

* * *

“You’re getting crumbs all over my bed- Dean!” Sam groused as the oldest sibling knocked over the popcorn bowl. 

Recce darted forward and began grabbing handfuls of fallen popcorn at a time, shoveling them into her mouth.

“Five minute rule!” She cried.

“It’s five  _ second _ rule, Recce.” Dean said, disgusted.

“Eh, whatever.”


End file.
